


【星昴】Brand New Day 接龙文第二棒

by greenlemonsky



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlemonsky/pseuds/greenlemonsky
Summary: Please don't see just a boy caught up in dreams and fantasies请別只把我看作 沉迷于梦境和虛幻的男孩Please see me reaching out for someone I can't see请看到，我正为了那个无法见到的人而奋力追逐着Take my hand let's see where we wake up tomorrow握紧这双手，让我们看看明日醒来之景Best laid plans sometimes are just a one night stand有時，最好的计划或许只是共同度过一晚
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

为了给阿星送福利，一时心血来潮提议的接龙文

无逻辑无人物，看着开心就好~

————————

霜月酱的第一棒在这里：https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639344

系列阅读提示：

发生在彩虹大桥之后，昴流为了救回阿星，用自己的右眼跟侑子小姐换取了穿越时空的魔力（有点类似于翼中的阿星，所以也没有原作里池袋sunshine大厦昴流被驸马弄瞎眼睛的设定了），之后就是现在的昴流数次穿越时空，与各个年上年下的阿星相遇，然后想办法唤起他活下来的意志并且两人相爱，最终在一起的故事~~

本篇阅读提示： 

本篇剧情接drama，此时昴流多年寻找樱塚护无果，后来在调查某小女孩死亡事件时得知凶手即为刚刚回到东京的星史郎。在调查接下来的另一事件时，他发现死者的夫人曾经见过行凶的星史郎，但对他念念不忘。之后，星史郎出现了。

星史郎30岁，昴流21岁，穿越昴流26岁

有星史郎第一人称视角，严重OOC，慎入！！

——————————

00 【TOKYO BABYLON】TB1999 DramaCD 节录

【来源：TOKYO BABYLON] TB1999 DramaCD 翻译订正版】  
https://relink.lofter.com/post/1e03d7_6343fd  
【翻译者LOF ID：且行且止】

（星某人出現……）

星：被恨也是沒辦法的事啊

昴流：結界的符！

星：（笑）用符佈置下結界，想阻止我進來這種事情，搞得我好像是吸血鬼似的。改用十字架的話看上去說不定更好呢。

昴流：星史郎桑！

星：果然回到東京，就不可避免的會和你的工作場所衝突呢。

昴流：是你殺了村田光一吧……

星：對啊。

昴流：公園的那個女孩也是你殺的吧。

星：對啊……怎麼了？我殺人也不覺得有什麼想法，昴流君是早就知道的吧。

夫人：…………終於……見到了。

星：最近需要收尾善後的工作真多呢，金山智樹氏的事情也好（注：名字的漢字不確定，多半就是前頭那件解決事件），這位夫人的事也好…… 

夫人：……終於又見面了……

星：晚上好。我是來殺你的。

昴流：請不要這樣！！

星：看到櫻塚護殺人現場的人，他的命運只有死。

昴流：請不要殺她，請不要對這個人出手！

夫人：……一直都想著再見一面，再見一面……

星：和殺了你丈夫的我嗎？

夫人：是的……為了再見你一面，一直等著……

星：是這樣的啊，對我來說反正是無所謂的事情。

昴流：（突然念出咒語）

夫人：啊……

星：保護她不是你的工作嗎？為什麼又把她弄暈呢？

昴流：請不要對這人出手！

星：不可能。

昴流：我會消除她的記憶，將這人心裡關於你的所有記憶都消除……所以，請你放過她…… 

星：這人……是死是活，跟你也沒什麼關係吧。

昴流：星史郎桑！

星：準備在這裡再開戰嗎？我是無所謂……不過，你好像已經消耗了不少力氣了吧。臉色很差哦……

昴流：我……我這五年間，一直只想著你，只想著要殺了你這一件事。殺了你……是我唯一能夠補償給姐姐的……但是……

（北都：請不要再戰鬥了……）

昴流：……這種事情不是姐姐所希望的……人和物是不一樣的，姐姐一直都這樣說。不光是人，還有動物、植物，大家都是有生命的……生命是如此重要的東西……星史郎桑！絕對不是讓你這樣隨便奪走的！

星：……既然你說生命是最重要的，那麼，你自己又怎麼樣呢？你自己的生命，為什麼不知道珍惜？你剛剛自己說的，北都不希望你幫她報仇。北都所希望的，是你能珍惜自己的生命，正是因為這樣，她才被我殺掉的不是嗎？北都付出自己的生命來保護的你的生命，為什麼你不知道珍惜？自己說出來的話，自己都不能負責的你，我沒有聽你說這些的必要。 

星：……這位夫人的事，就交給你吧。我相信你的處理能力。再見了……這麼說也沒用吧，同樣是陰陽師的表之皇一門和裡之櫻塚護，還是會見面的吧……在某個地方……

昴流：請等一下！

星：怎麼了？

昴流：你，由我來殺。絕對會由我來殺了你！ 

星：我和你的能力等級差不多，打起來的話，死的也許是你哦。剛才所說的忘記了嗎？北都付出生命保護的你的生命，不應該是因為我這樣的無聊的人，就可以丟棄的吧？

昴流：……我，要殺了你……

星：（笑）昴流君還是沒變，還是那麼頑固呢。請吧，隨你高興……不管怎麼說，我也是必須殺了你的，你可是唯一的目擊櫻塚護暗殺現場卻沒被殺掉的人呢。

昴流：星史郎桑……

01 The Dark Side of the Moon  
十一月的深夜，一辆黑色LEXUS如幽灵般掠过空寂的外环线。

——如果可以的话，从那霸到仙台，全国有很多死人或者亡灵都可以按着心口作证，樱塚护从来不是一个爱说大道理，会浪费时间在教育他人珍惜生命的人。事实上，离开东京的这几年，除了必要的交谈之外，他也从不曾浪费时间去和别人交流如此无聊的话题。但今天晚上，咽喉处传来的烧灼感提示他刚刚已经说了太多的废话。

加速、加速、再加速，已经没有在留意路标或出口指示牌。时速已经超过130，白色的指针直逼红色的数字150，显得触目惊心。男人只是一个劲地踩着油门。车子仿若离弦之箭，恨不得冲破这黑夜似的。今晚的自己很反常，一股陌生的情感烧灼着心口，再狠狠地冲上大脑，让他一贯颇为自得的冷静自持几乎全被抛在脑后。刚刚那个青年大声说出的宣言还言犹在耳：

“我，要杀了你。”

那句话还在耳边回响，仿佛被设置了LOOP循环一般，我要杀了你，我，要杀了你....夜风给他脑中播放着的这句宣言增添了几许混合着呼啸声的背景音，显得更加决绝，带着斩钉截铁的决心和恨意，就算下一个瞬间青年拿着利刃逼近自己的脖颈，他也丝毫不会感到惊讶。绝妙的复仇者，相比之下，丹麦王子哈姆雷特是那么软弱怯懦，简直无法相提并论。而我自己，他想，大概也只比那个蹩脚的野心家好那么一点儿。

喉咙的干渴感仍在持续，似乎烧灼着他的并不仅仅是口渴的生理需要，还有那股陌生的情绪。

他猜想，这是愤怒吗？他略带新奇感地体味着，情绪仍在上涌，如同刚开瓶的苏打水一般滋滋不断冒着气泡。太阳穴的血管在突突乱跳，仿佛有听不见的声音在脑海中叫嚣。那被一直以来被精细归类和收纳的抽屉被粗暴地拉开了，逻辑和顺序突然消失，就像有藏有彩色贴纸的气球突然爆炸一样，只有杂乱而突兀的碎片散落一地。紊乱的气流还在四处奔窜，占据了所有用来思考的空间。他打开车窗，窗外的空气冷得迫人，寒风像许多条蛇一样冰凉地钻进他的衣领，杂乱无章地在身体上爬行。风驰电掣的速度也不能对逃离这股情绪带来帮助。

情绪是一个杀手最应该尽力避免的东西，而樱塚星史郎一直认为自己做得很好，好得仿佛天性就适合从事这份工作一样。他冷静、果决、甚至于残酷地终结那些目标的生命，危险却不张扬地游走在这个城市的暗面。对了，就像年轻时爱听的那张专辑，the dark side of the moon，月之暗面。月亮总是流泻着光华，但世人却从来没有机会能看到这颗星球的另一面，那个只有冰冷的环形火山和光秃秃的岩石沟壑的暗面。这个城市不也一样吗？他不无嘲讽地想着，人人都迷恋这座城市的纸醉金迷，流光溢彩，但他却注定只属于那冰冷的、残忍的、毫无人情味的、血污肮脏的暗面。但离开了暗面，这个城市又如何得以繁荣？离开暗面，月球亦不复存在。这便是真理了。至于所有其他或者洁白、或者单纯的事物，归根到底是违反自然规律的，统统注定要被这暗面所吞噬。所以，如果一个名叫皇昴流的年轻人决定去死，或者说一个名叫皇昴流的年轻人决定无视死亡的风险去挑战樱塚护，这不应该是他一早就预料到的事情吗？那么他究竟为何会对这一切感到愤怒呢？

有时白云背后并不一定藏着太阳

有时白云只是一片白云

从今天的天空飘向

明天的天空

——事情本来就是这样。

他在黑夜中玩味着这样的真理，只是任由车子被自己不可捉摸的思绪所带领着一路狂飙，被周围的黑色的风和雨层层包围。黑暗有时会给人带来不可思议的安全感，就像婴儿在母体的羊水中安心地沉睡着一样。他呼吸着黑色的风，感到自己与这片黑暗融为一体，但那怡然自得只是虚幻的想象——即便隐身于黑暗之中，人也无法消失，亦无法逃离自身，这是他早在许多年前就懂得的道理。同样，自己也大可不必为一片白云的存灭或去留而过分在意，毕竟这道理，他是在更早之前就懂得了的。

于是不知过了多久，那愤怒的烈焰终于渐渐熄灭，就像燎原之势的森林野火，烧尽后只留下一层厚厚的灰烬，那是类似焦土的存在。奔涌的风终于慢慢远去了，仿佛尘埃落地，车里广播里的歌声也逐渐变得清晰起来。他听见那声音唱着：

Did they get you to trade

(這世界讓你…)

Your heroes for ghosts?

(把心中的英雄，變成了鬼魂嗎？)

Hot ashes for trees?

(把一株充滿活力的樹，變成了燃燒後的灰燼嗎？)

……

How I wish, how I wish you were here.

(我多么希望，你能在这里)

躁动的鼓声响起，他将油门直踩到底。

————————

加油灯亮起的时候他果断地打亮方向灯，左转离开E18高速——车里的广播已经开始播放深夜谈话节目，无聊的事情就要适可而止。

只是没想到车子竟然一路向北开到了轻井泽，又恰逢周末，宿泊施设恐怕是难找了，他推开酒吧的门。临近午夜，正是最热闹的时候，灯光迷离，男男女女聊得正欢。男人挑了吧台里一个不起眼的角落坐下，端上来的水割威士忌里加入了橙子苦精，他看了看浅色的杯垫，印着“Pluto”，似乎是这款酒的名字。

是了，冥王星，不是也有这样的存在吗？太阳系中的异类，打破了所有规则：个头太小，质量只有月球的六分之一，轨道太扁，有时竟会跑到海王星轨道的内测，而且轨道平面太斜，根本没有和其他任何行星轨道处于同一平面上，最后甚至都被天文学会从九大行星里毫不留情地除名。

除名了也罢，反正冥王星还是一样，一个劲地、自顾自地漂浮在寒冷、荒凉而寂静的宇宙里，不为任何目的地独自旋转，也完全不在意身边的其他行星们都是在怎样的轨道上如何规整地、有条不紊地运行。反正冥王星已经这样孤独地、冰冷地、倔强地、顽固不化地存在了几亿年，将来估计也会永远这么不合群地存在下去。他举起杯子喝下一口，冰凉辛辣的液体带着橙子特有的苦涩，如同利刃般切开身体。

也许这能帮助那些还散发着余热的灰烬尽快变冷、变硬，直到最后终于丧失全部的温度。

他盯着自己放在吧台上的手指看了一会儿，略长的指尖被灯光映照得有几分惨白。疲劳的大脑泛起些许昏沉，那股苦涩的味道始终在嘴里挥之不去，有什么更幽暗的心情，与和缓温暖的醉意一起，不易察觉地轻轻浮起。他皱了皱眉头，恍惚听见酒吧外面的森林在风中摇摆呼啸的声音。

那些明明已经不复存在的树海，和海底的浪涌一般的、黑色的树海，淤泥、腐土、四处游荡的毒蛇、埋伏在阴影里的猎杀、阳光照射不到的所在。

他身在深埋其中的某处，纵使狂风掠过，也不会再有绿荫招摇的某处。

心里升腾起一股莫名的烦躁，喝下烈酒之后那种扰动的心绪更甚了。奇怪，难道他真的曾经期待过什么吗？不过话说回来，为什么他会在那次杀了皇北都之后就离开东京长达五年呢？为什么在长达五年之后又选择回来呢？

当灼人的烈焰熄灭，他却意外地在厚厚的余烬中发现了一具被已经烧得不成形状的尸体。

那是什么呢？他在被烧得黝黑的尸体边蹲了下来，带着几分新奇的心情仔细端详着。

不过——他转了转杯子，半透明的琥珀色液体在灯下闪耀着光芒——烈酒真是可怕的东西。

————————

时针指向三点，人潮开始陆续离去，酒保小心地将卡座上的小蜡烛熄灭，这给人一种幻觉，似乎有什么也在自己的心头熄灭了一样（如果真的曾经有什么被点燃过的话）。黑暗重新占领了这个小小的空间，新斟的威士忌苦涩冷冽，仿佛黑色冷焰伸出冰冷的舌头，一下下舔舐着他的心脏。男人慢慢地饮着酒，不露声色把那抹心情埋葬在很深的地方。这并不难，他想，就像日常倾倒垃圾一样。他插着口袋，看着那些东西被扔在很深很深的地方——无聊的东西他统统都不需要。

酒保礼貌地来问他是否续杯，他摇摇头拒绝了。情绪都被清空之后他突然变得清醒了，突然意识到今晚自己将无处可去，不适合驾车，在这附近也没有预订住宿。这很不像他，但无妨，没有计划的行程他并不讨厌。在车里凑活一个晚上算了，他想，毕竟明天早上，一切又会恢复原状。

无聊的明天，还有下一个，下一个明天，到什么时候这些序幕才能够结束，属于他的终点又在何处呢？

三点二十五分，男人走出店门。外面下起了雨，雨很大，扑簌簌地落在树叶上，他点燃一支香烟，欣赏了一秒钟那团火焰在自己的掌心跃动的样子，以及香烟递到嘴边的时候浮起的淡淡热度。然后朝着雨帘迈开步子，数不清的雨滴落在脸上，冰凉，鲜活，仿佛具有短暂清新的生命，甚至比他这个三十年长度的生命都更加纯粹。果然如此，他想，生命大概只有结束时才会具有一刹那观照的意义。

他朝着车子走去。但还没有拉开车门，一种说不出来是什么样的感觉就攫取住了他。几乎是凭借第六感，转瞬之间，他就将来者狠狠压制在旁边一棵高大杉树的树干上，猛烈的雨滴从树梢哗啦啦地砸下来，他毫不拖泥带水地抬起手，在手掌快要抵到闯入者胸口的时候突然停了下来。

那张他刚刚见过的脸庞展露在眼前。

——“抱歉”，他听到那个既熟悉又陌生的声音说。

“对不起，星史郎先生。”

02 抵达之谜 

呵，是你啊，昴流君。

男人没有说话，也没有挪动手臂，此刻大雨落下，他看不清年轻人的表情。但这一瞬间，他突然觉得没来由的烦躁，生理意义上的，对这一切，这场雨，这样的寒冷的天气，白天那个青年信誓旦旦要杀了自己的话语，还有自己正抵着年轻人胸口的、曾贯穿过皇北都身体的这双手，以及现在正发生着的走向奇怪的剧情。名为情绪的杂音再次涌动，他只能勉力调低音量旋钮。

“等不及了吗，想现在就杀了我？”他听见自己如同蛇一般嘶嘶地吐着气。说话间手肘上移，右手的食指狠狠卡在了昴流的脖颈处。

年轻人脆弱皮肤下的动脉血管正在他的指尖下面勃勃跳动着，颈侧的皮肤微微绷紧，在寒冷的天气里散发着淡淡的热度。作为一个杀手，他太熟悉这种感觉了。甚至光凭触感，就知道用多大的力气能够划开皇家少主那层薄薄的皮肤，再稍稍探进几公分，翻过手腕，指尖用力之处，那条现在正在鼓动着的血管就会破裂，先是外膜，接着是粘滑的内皮细胞层，温热的鲜血会喷溅出来，消融掉这个夜晚的寒冷。

是了，就跟学校里学习解剖家兔一样，他的指尖无意识地刮蹭着血管的那一小块皮肤，感觉那里正微微发烫。

昴流此刻只觉得那停留在自己脖颈处的指尖仿佛灼热的烟头，一点火星就能整个点燃他的身体，男人的气息喷洒在耳后敏感的皮肤上，渴望与忍耐几乎令他感到疼痛。事实上，对于穿越这件事，他已经自认为做好了充分的心理准备，无论这次遇到星史郎先生，发生什么事，他都一心只打算将自己心中充盈满溢的那份情感——哪怕只有一点点也好——传达给这个人。至于结果如何，至于这个人做出怎样的选择与决定，他都已经试着不去在乎。但此刻面对着这个人，他却再一次无助地感受到了自己心中强烈的向往与眷恋，比他想象中更为猛烈，仿佛突然饮下了烈酒，又仿佛被汹涌的浪潮席卷，前一次穿越的记忆如此鲜明，男人的一个指尖就能让那些混乱而过分刺激的片段全部复活。心仿佛被鞭子重重抽打着，收缩与弹动都引起鲜明的疼痛，其中却混杂着无与伦比的甜蜜，如同刀尖上挑着的蜂蜜——身体被禁锢，无限接近却无法触碰，他只能努力眨眨眼睛，尽量看清眼前这张脸，就像掉落在火焰中的飞蛾徒劳无力地轻轻挥动着翅膀那样。

“很抱歉，一直没能好好地传达给你……”年轻人想露出一个笑，但嘴角的扯动却莫名苦涩。

“我一直都喜欢你啊，星史郎先生。”

——————

就像一瞬间失去重力而开始颠倒着漂浮那样，有刹那的眩晕感袭来。这是什么蹩脚的游戏吗？还是另一场别有玄机的赌局？又或者是酒精引起的、单纯的幻觉？寒冷的雨，浓黑的夜色，被酒精麻痹的神经，还有完全与之相反的、毫无预兆的、新鲜滚烫的告白，男人隐隐感到有什么正在失去控制，这种陌生的感觉令他更加烦躁。

“有时候我真的很好奇你在想些什么……“男人嘴边挑起一个戏谑的弧度：“你……难道不是想要杀了我吗？“

“......不是！！”

风吹过来，露出年轻人灰色的右眼，和翠绿的眸子相互映照，就像是整片翠绿的森林被烧毁后留下的余烬。男人看见自己的影子，带着些许讶异的神色，倒映在这两只明亮的眸子里，仿佛刚刚犯下罪行的纵火犯。

“我一直都很喜欢你，星史郎先生，从我16岁的时候开始……”昴流看向男人，用一种连他自己也觉得不可思议的、轻柔和缓的语气，仿佛只有假装在诉说一个属于其他人的陌生故事才能让自己免于崩溃：“后来……发生了很多事，可是我还是——”

“……很喜欢你“。

他不自觉地弯动了一下嘴角，冲男人笑了一下，带着些许抱歉又温柔的笑。

”我说着要杀了你，但那不过是因为想要吸引你的注意力罢了，很孩子气吧？其实……我真正的愿望……是被你杀死。就算只是路边的一颗小石子也好，至少，是被你……“

”……是了，就跟今天遇见的那位夫人一样。但21岁的我实在太迟钝了，直到事后才发觉什么是自己的真正愿望。可是——“

可是就连那样的愿望，也没有能够实现。

他说不下去了，那股绝望的心情又从暗黑的未来伸出手来捉住了他的心脏。眼泪顺着脸颊滚落下来，他感到自己的心又再度碎裂了一遍，那些找不到归宿的浓烈情感和热泪一起，正在汹涌而出，带引他所有的热度离开身体。

男人感到自己的内心似乎被什么闯入了，就像寂静的森林里闯入了一头莽撞的鹿。冥王星的转动也不再轻盈如常。雨停了，极轻极轻地，有细小的白色雪花慢慢飘落下来。从天空里，从无穷无止的黑暗之中，从银河系的尽头向他们飘落下来，似乎携带着什么来自幽暗之处的隐秘讯息。他眯起眼睛，打量着眼前的年轻人，就像端详着一个突如其来的、待破解的谜题。来自未来的信使仿佛暴风雪中的不速之客，在深夜咚咚地敲响大门。

暗流在河底奔涌，激荡不安，眼看就要倾覆水面上既有的一切事物。

舟上的勇士缓缓举起手中利剑。

那是他唯一所拥有并且熟悉的东西。

“……”

”昴流君，你难道不记得，是我杀死了你的姐姐吗?"

“还有……你难道忘了，毕竟——我们分属的樱塚护和皇一门，已经对立了上百年……”

一圈黑色的符咒陡然出现，环绕在年轻人的身旁，极具威胁性地微微颤动着，符咒的边缘，闪烁着利刃一般的光芒。

——————————

仿佛那穿越时空的魔法又再次启动，皇家少主恍惚间回到了京都北郊嵯峨野的老宅。多少个日日夜夜，面对忧心忡忡的老人，他也曾许下过这样或那样相似的誓言——

樱塚护杀死了我唯一的姐姐。

樱塚护和我身处皇家是名副其实的宿敌。

我会击败他。

我会杀死他。

我会……

于是他看着老人眉目间的冰雪渐渐消融，他心中的某个部分却逐渐变硬、变冷、变得仿佛不再是他自己。他感到痛苦，可那是至亲之死带来的痛苦，那是被背叛的痛苦，那是仇恨带来的痛苦——不是吗？

在痛苦与痛苦之间，他渐渐失去能够分辨的能力。

他从回忆中回过神，抬起眼睛，用目光描摹着男人的轮廓。在夜色之下，男人的脸显得深邃，线条冷峻，嘴唇紧抿，眼神在冷冽中混杂着残酷，看上去似乎是标准的暗杀者——他感到此刻抵着自己脖颈的指尖如同冰锥般寒冷，但此刻，那份冰冷让他感受到的却不是恐惧。

第一次，昴流感到自己似乎接近了某个谜底，柔软的，几乎不设防的某处。但在那之前，他感受到的，是痛苦。

那是一种深刻的、浓烈的、无处可逃的、仿佛被写入生命底色的疼痛，他熟悉这种疼痛。作为一个早慧的灵力颇高的孩子，作为皇家第十三代掌门人，每当他试图凝视这个世界、凝视这世上形形色色的生命，他总是会感到相似的痛苦。但曾几何时，他天真地认为自己——星史郎先生当然也一样——可以远远站在这黑暗的漩涡之外。那些不甘心的哭泣，痛苦的懊悔，违反常识的执着，类似于病态的迷恋，那些不可得的、不可知的、放不下的、回不去的种种所带给人类脆弱灵魂的扭曲与折磨....他曾经试图将这些都统统归类在“工作”这个条目下，而与北都和星史郎共同度过的时光才真正属于自己，那里充满一种橙黄色的、纯洁的、类似于梦幻的甜蜜氛围。

但后来一切都变了，经历了摧折他身心的一连串事故之后，他发觉自己已然站在了那个黑色漩涡的中心：麻木也好，冷漠也罢，他只是淡淡地凝视着漩涡，而漩涡也凝视着他，以一种几乎了然的眼神，那眼神的意思大概是他从一开始就注定属于这里，属于这片黑色的空间。他无意争辩或反驳，如果一切都是星史郎先生给予的，即便是如此之深的黑暗，他也甘之如饴。

但此时此刻，当他近距离地注视着男人暗金色的眸子和微微颤动着的眼睫，感受到那颗心脏在距离不到五公分的地方温热地跳动着，听到男人薄薄的嘴唇里吐出自己多年前无数遍曾经重复过的话语（那话语如同咒语）——他突然意识到，樱塚星史郎也从来不曾是这片黑暗的局外人。

是啊，他曾经那么那么温柔地教导他如何面对这个世界，如何面对痛苦，以及如何面对自己。

他又怎么可能永远置身事外？

在某些方面，他和他甚至是相似的。

彩虹大桥的风从遥远的时空吹过来，再次穿透他的身体。抵达的一瞬，仿佛进入黑洞的视界的一跃，沉痛而黑暗的引力牵引着他。他被撕扯成原子、分子、乃至更小的粒子、夸克，而所有的这些粒子们、组成皇昴流这个人的一切一切都无可救药地、失控地朝着那个黑色的、质量巨大的中心呼啸而去。

没有光的世界。

光速也无法逃离的世界。

他不断向下坠落，同时意识到原来的自己亦不复存在。

轻柔的雪花还在飘落，从无穷无止的黑暗之中，从银河系的尽头向他们飘落下来。这似乎是他和他共同经历的第一场初雪。他看着一片雪花落到男人的唇上，凝成一滴水珠，半透明的，仿佛敛聚折射着宇宙里所有的光辉。

那是他整个宇宙的中心。

昴流踮起脚，闭上眼睛，近乎虔诚地吻住了男人唇上那颗令自己头晕目眩的水滴。

“我当然记得那些事，但……我也真心爱着你。”

他终于道破真理，暴露出他唯一可以倚靠的真实。疼痛和寒冷一齐抽打着他的神经，他的身体终于不受控地向前栽倒，然后跌落进一个滚烫的怀抱里。

于是那些黑色的符咒就如同被惊散的鸦群，哗啦啦地散去了。

03 Lost Stars  
Please don't see just a boy caught up in dreams and fantasies  
请別只把我看作 沉迷于梦境和虛幻的男孩  
Please see me reaching out for someone I can't see  
请看到，我正为了那个无法见到的人而奋力追逐着  
Take my hand let's see where we wake up tomorrow  
握紧这双手，让我们看看明日醒来之景  
Best laid plans sometimes are just a one night stand  
有時，最好的计划或许只是共同度过一晚  
—— Adam Levine - Lost Stars

男人此刻坐在滑雪度假屋的木质地板上，应急电源已经打开，暖风机发出低沉的声音，缓缓启动。床上的人此刻仍然意识昏沉，眉头紧锁。男人出了一会儿神，将手中未点燃的香烟掐灭，凌晨四点三十分，夜色仍然浓稠，黑暗似乎没有尽头，暴风雪在窗外呼啸，小小的木屋此刻如同一列驶向未知的火车，但车上的乘客却不止他一人。

大概是因为酒精，他觉得自己的心跳略微比平时稍快一点。冒着暴风雪摸黑打开房门的那一刻他觉得自己仿佛是一个窝藏犹太人的德意志第三帝国公民，甚至，更离谱的说法是——他此时无意中瞥到滑雪屋储物架上的影碟封面——是法国电影《芳芳》里面那个带着恋人偷溜进富豪度假屋约会的穷鬼学生。但紧接着他就不禁为自己天马行空的想法暗自发笑。这的确是一处属于某位有钱人且暂时空置的滑雪度假屋没错，不过这并非他的蓄意为之。在这样一个下着暴雪的周六晚上，在游客人满为患的轻井泽，并没有可以供两个人落脚的其他任何选择——更何况与他结伴的这位大概没有任何能够用于登记的身份证件。

他拨弄了一下壁炉里正在引燃的木柴——那根松木正恹恹地冒着青烟——突然产生了一种奇妙的感觉。人生中总会有一些这样神奇的时刻，未来似乎失去了所有重量，轻盈得如同一枚乖巧闪亮的硬币，触手可及地躺在手边。神秘莫测的命运突然安静下来，恭顺地垂首以待，似乎只是等候他轻轻伸出手，或者拿起硬币的这一面，又或者是选择另一面。

在这样的时刻，他似乎可以任意地、毫不费力地去选择和塑造全部明天的样子。

轻而易举，一切全凭心愿。

“星史郎先生，你真的，那么想要死么？”  
“我听不懂哦，你到底想说什么？”  
“你敢不敢和我赌一把？”  
“就赌你不会死，可以么？……我要亲眼看着你放下死的念头。你敢么？”  
回忆最深的地方，似乎的确存在过这样的对话，那……究竟是什么意思呢？

未来的自己，选择的是死亡吗？他抬起脸，又想起冥王星，那个冰冷、孤独、平静地旋转着的星体，亘古不变的寒冷，那是太阳的光芒也无法照射到的地方。

是了，如果有某种注定要死去的东西，那么顺理成章的安排当然是…… 

火光腾地燃起，通红的光芒突然映亮了整个房间，男人从被打断的思绪中陡然回过神，那股来自终结之处阴暗而绝望的黑色气息也似乎一瞬间随着突然而来的热度蒸发无踪。就在这时他听到床上传来动静，刚醒来的年轻人正在试图坐起身来。仿佛出于惯性，他走上前。

意识刚刚回笼的皇家少主，脸上是凌乱的、还没来得及收拾好的不安——直到看到男人的身影，星史郎看见仿佛一道明亮的光降落在这眸子里，钻石一般闪烁着光芒。随着年轻人脸上表情的改换，好像就连窄小木屋里的灯光也变得温馨起来。

“抱歉，一定给你添麻烦了吧？”

“……是的，添了不算小的麻烦呢“，他煞有介事地回答，不出意外地看见昴流刹时间怔愣住了，接着低下头涨红了脸，手足无措——告白的后座力终于回到了年轻人自己身上，看上去就快要憋出一句“对不起”了。

目的达成，他撑不住笑出声来，啊，看来逗弄皇家少主的恶劣趣味还真是改不掉了。

不过，这也不能怪他——为了不引起护林人的察觉，他甚至在小木屋的窗户上、电源控制处和壁炉烟囱上都施放了小小的混淆术，免得灯光或者冒出的青烟引起注意——说麻烦的话，还真是多少有一点的——不过为了防止年轻人把脸更深地埋进被子里引发窒息，他还是决定转移话题。

“想吃点什么吗?我看过厨房，目前似乎只有香蕉麦片和牛奶可供选择——咖啡也有，不过现在我是不推荐。”

“那就……香蕉麦片吧，谢谢……”

“没问题。“

拆开包装，用酒精炉加热牛奶，冒小泡之后加入混合了香蕉脆片的即食燕麦，同时用小勺不断搅拌。三分钟之后，他就得到了一份粘稠的、散发着奶香的麦片，多亏了度假屋主人的周到储备，倒进碗里之前，他还加上了一小勺金黄色的蜂蜜。

就像给家里的小猫准备食物一样，他想。

年轻人捧过碗的时候冲他露出了一个柔和的笑容，似乎有一道薄光，魔法般将那张年轻的脸照亮，那一瞬间他的脸庞和男人记忆中那张16岁青涩的面容重合了。他注意到在年轻人的眼底有什么开始闪烁，就连那只灰色的右眼也变得闪亮，就像余烬被风吹起时燃起的明亮的金色残焰一样。

“谢谢。”

年轻人用勺子小心而仔细地喝下那碗麦片粥，原本苍白的脸色渐渐变得红润，他看见那淡色的唇角微微翘起，浮起堪称幸福的（在他看来有点傻乎乎的）微笑，心中突然升起一股奇异的、久违的满足感，仿佛一夕之间他自己也穿越到了二十五岁，那几乎已经被他遗忘的岁月又变得鲜活。突然间，这样的一个想法冒了出来——如果给他尝一尝自己新学会的草莓慕斯，这家伙一定会露出更可爱的表情。

只是这么一个简单的想法，但却莫名鲜明可感，仿佛投在草地上的树影，一枝一叶都棱角分明。简单纯粹到几乎没有必要去辩认和追踪那阳光的所在。

于是他冲昴流快速笑了一下，在年轻人略带惊愕的表情中，俯下身，低头舔掉了沾在年轻人嘴角的牛奶渍。

甜的，比想象中还要甜。

我作弊了，他想——为什么不呢？这明明更有趣。

于是他再次倾身，第二度攻陷眼前那柔软的嘴唇。这一次，嘴唇的主人温柔而甜蜜地回应了他，带着奶香的、粘腻温软的吻。他决定不再试图控制和压抑什么，将黑发的阴阳师压倒在床上的前一刻，他看见外面的暴雪如同倒悬的星河，而有一颗星星，此刻就在他的怀中。

那一瞬间，他几乎听到名为命运的列车脱轨时尖锐刺耳的摩擦声。前方是茫茫雪原，没有任何路标的荒野之处。

未来仍神秘而不可知。

——TBC


	2. Chapter 2

04 燃烧

年轻阴阳师的身上仍然残留着屋外风雪的寒意，他伸出手，触摸到那具身体中瘦而硬的骨骼，就像薄雪覆盖下的冬青木。他的手掌沿着从黑色高领毛衣的下摆处伸入，覆上微凉的肌肤，沿着脊椎骨细小的突起一直描摹向上，仿佛耐心抚过木质粗糙不平的表面。

随着他手掌的动作，原本冷硬的枝条开始变得温暖而柔软。昴流的身体难耐地微微颤抖着，但没有侧过头去，而是伸出手去轻轻环抱住了眼前这个人，试图将那抹暗金色更深地映在自己晶莹的绿色眼眸中。

心脏疯狂地鼓动着，在存在无数种可能性的丛林之中，他抓住了这一种。

死亡与绝望的阴影在一瞬间被驱散，似乎是只有星史郎先生才能带来的魔法，他稍稍抬起头寻找着男人的唇，凭借着记忆里十八岁的这个人曾经对他做的那样，小心翼翼地碰触、重叠，交错的呼吸慢慢变烫。

“……有谁教过你吗？”

男人似有似无地在他的耳边发问，不动声色的语气，紧接着胸前敏感点被带着薄茧的手掌重重抚过，年轻人发出一声不受控的惊喘，颤抖着缩起了身子。

“是你……”他试图在疼痛和快感的双重刺激下放松身体：“只有你……”

"我不停地寻找各个时间点的你……只是为了……"

只是为了达成我心中的那个愿望，抱歉……我是这么的自私……

为节省能源而设置定时模式的应急照明灯突然发出低沉的呜呜声，猛然闪烁了几下之后缓缓熄灭——时间到了，在这方窄小的黑暗空间里只剩下毕毕剥剥燃烧着的壁炉，在四周黑色的墙壁上投下半明半暗的火光和阴影，空间里发生的一切都仿佛成了晦暗不明的梦境，一切都不再真实。

两个人都因为这突然的变故而静止了一瞬，但都没有起身动作。寒冷和黑暗一起在这个空间内再度缓缓降临——暖风机没有停止工作，关于寒冷只是心理上的想象，但却如此真实，带给他切肤的体会，那寒气划过耳畔，冰冷得如同利刃。当他因为骤然变暗而被剥夺的视力终于缓慢地恢复时，盛着麦片的瓷碗、缓缓吹着风的暖风机和安静燃烧着的壁炉终于渐次回到他的视野——他突然意识到，燃烧是一切造物的最核心原理。瓷碗、暖风机、应急照明仪器，最终都是以同样的燃烧过程为基础的。由人类设计出来的所有机器同人类自身的身体以及渴望一样，有着一颗慢慢燃烧殆尽的心。

在黑暗的时空里，在无尽的过往和未来，他曾一个人孤独地、默默地、空虚地燃尽了自己，但此刻，他为之燃烧的男人正怀抱着他，那些燃烧所散发出的温度和光亮似乎终于真的能切实传达到这个人。

如果世界真的如此黑暗而寒冷，请烧尽我，让我成为那束光，让我为你，提供一点点、哪怕只有一点点的、一刹那间的温暖。

于是他的右手顺着男人的背部线条极富暗示意义地下滑，仰起头来将自己温暖的气息喷洒在男人的颈侧。他左手牵引着男人的手掌，擦掠过另一侧的敏感点。男人突如其来地加重了力道，如同闪电划过夜空，年轻人陡然在破碎的抽气声中蜷起身体。

“那就让我看看，在你的身上……我曾经留下了什么……”

低沉的声音在耳边响起，黑发青年半阖上眼，难耐地曲起双腿，把自己投入到那团正熊熊燃起的火焰里。

———————————

亲吻来得迅疾又迫切，仿佛窗外正飞扬着的暴风雪，落在他皮肤上的时候又让他想起盛夏的暴雨，温暖的雨水倾泻而下，一切都变得潮湿又滚烫。起初，仿佛不肯服输似的，他试图尽力将同样多、同样密集的亲吻印在男人的身上，但紧接着就发现这基本不可能——并不仅仅是因为他身上的衣物都已经在不知不觉中被除去，而男人的衬衫却匪夷所思地只解开了三颗扣子——而是因为他已经在这样的亲吻中失去了对身体和呼吸的基本控制，他的身体不由自主地紧绷着，颤抖地发着烫，呼吸变得又轻又浅，双手被男人毫不留情地压制在床头，只有一双长腿无措地反复伸直又曲起，像一只误入陷阱的白鸟，等待着来自猎人的所有动作。

男人直起身子，借着月光端详了一下眼前的这幅景色。阴阳师濡湿的眼角沾染上了一抹情欲带来的红色，从脖颈到胸前都被印上了妖艳的红色斑痕，如同樱花正在这具身体中盛放，美丽不可方物。此刻那双带着水雾的眼睛微微睁开，那只灰眸在森林里苍白的月光映照下变成浅浅的蓝绿色，是初春尚未消融的雪，是拥有大气层和水的天王星——那眼神投向他，带着无尽的眷恋和温柔，那些构成整个星球的冰雪、水和大气都在其中融化、蒸发、旋转，仿佛一个巨大的、壮观的、梦幻般的毁灭场景。旧世界的一切都在其中塌陷、坠落、分崩离析、终于成了无法复原的断壁残垣。

对时间的否定，有关第三星球的文献中这么说道，是特隆哲学流派最重要的原理。根据这条原理，未来只有在我们当下的害怕和希望中才具有真实性，过去只是回忆。根据另一种观点，世界和现在生活在世界上的一切都是几分钟之前才被创造出来的，同时带着它们既完整又虚幻的前史。在这一刻，他突然明白自己似乎正闯入了这样的一个场景——此刻的昴流似乎终于找回了呼吸的节奏，向男人投来不解的眼神，嘴唇轻启，仿佛是无言的邀请。月光下年轻人的某个部位直立起来，微微发着抖，年轻人的那里就像他的人一样干净漂亮，微微透着粉红色，令人无法拒绝。他低下头，伸手轻轻握住那里，感受到它在自己掌中羞怯的、沉甸甸的跳动，仿佛握住了年轻人的心脏。身下的人传来细微而急促的喘息，幻影和真实合二为一，正消解着他所有的过去和未来。

男人的动作缓慢而轻柔，力度却该死的准确，每一下都几乎致命。昴流像一条脱水的鱼那样跳动挣扎了几下，只觉得快感仿佛被无限拉长的细线，将他浑身上下紧紧捆绑。随着男人耐心的动作，他开始不自觉地挺腰，不由自主地将自己往男人的掌心里送。太热了，空气烫得仿佛能烧起来，他张着嘴，徒劳地呼吸着。他的双眼露出乞求的神色，嘴里泄出不成调的呻吟。

“星史郎……先生……“

“以前的我……曾这样对待过你么？“ 

他难耐地摇摇头，试图睁开眼睛看清男人的表情，无奈脸上全是黏糊糊的汗水，略长的鬓发散乱地落在枕间，漂亮的锁骨凹陷处薄薄的皮肤一上一下地起伏着。男人的眸色加深，低下头轻轻含住了年轻人已经变得通红的耳垂，手指陡然变换了方向，研磨刮搔着他敏感的柱头。昴流浑身绷紧，呼吸突然变了个调，双腿不受控制地蹬直，腰部无助地抬起又倒下，被可怕的快感逼得眼角发红，仿佛电流划过全身，他的身体抖得越来越厉害。

“唔……快要……“

男人伸手堵住了那个小孔。

“要记住……我会比较喜欢……让快乐维持得——稍微——久一点……“ 

男人低沉的声音响起在耳畔，他却几乎已经失去了所有理解的能力。恐怖的快感一点一点从脊椎处开始爬遍全身，像电流一般在身体内往复流窜。时间停滞，头脑轰鸣，他像垂死之人一样张着嘴用力呼吸，双脚无力地虚弱蹬动了几下。痛苦和快感同时如同波涛一般席卷了他的身体，白光在迫近，他无力地吐出破碎的呼吸，突然用发白的手指牢牢攥住了男人撑在床头的手腕，睁开眼睛，用尽最后一丝清明求助地看向眼前那个朦胧的影子。

和男人一样，他不想让这一刻这么快地结束。更何况，如果是这个人的愿望的话……

“星史郎先生……我是你的……“

此刻他的整幅身体和灵魂都被男人握在掌心，他的所有一切都能被眼前这个人轻易颠覆和摧毁。但他同时切实地感受到自己的存在，仿佛终于找到归属。

我是你的。

只属于你。

我是你的。

全部。

刹那的静默，然后男人移开手指，快速地撸动了几下，年轻人的目光中闪过一丝失落，然后开始失去焦距，浑身痉挛般不受控地剧烈抖动，他张开嘴想说什么，却只发出无声的气音，只有双腿虚弱无力地蹬了几下，似乎在做不甘心的最后挣扎。但白光向他迅疾袭来，他陡然扬起脖子，脚尖绷直，汗水从全身上下涌出，浑身的皮肤变成了不可思议的淡粉色。就在这一刻，男人准确地按住了他身体的某个位置，年轻人的身体惊惶地剧烈地抖动了一下，但男人没有脱手——他知道自己成功按住了昴流的输精管，他将经历最漫长、最激烈的一次高潮。

昴流先是几乎失去动作能力一般地僵直了一瞬，然后突然猛烈抖动挣扎起来。他先是浑身绷紧，然后又瞬间软了下去，试图将自己的身子蜷成一团。在难受地、徒劳地挣动了几下之后，他睁开眼睛，但目光已无法聚焦，只能透过湿润的眼睫向外投出空茫的注视，然后又再度痛苦地闭上。汗水从他的身上涌出，他的手臂像落水的人那样虚虚地挥动了几下，手指无力地摸索着，在触到男人的衣摆时马上紧紧抓住。双腿反复折起又放下，嘴大张着却无法发出声音，苍白的脸颊晕染上病态的红。数到十秒钟，男人放手。昴流发出了一声长长的、类似于哽咽的呻吟声，他的身体不受控制地向上弓起，脊背弯曲，液体喷薄而出。昴流抽搐着脱力倒在床上，浑身不受控制地发着抖，他睁开眼睛的时候，眸子里仿佛盛满了融化的星星。

“那么，所有的一切，就让我从头教你……“

男人伏低身体，找到昴流那个已经湿润的柔软部分，无情地挺身而入。那里颤抖地收缩着，完整地接纳了他，温暖紧致，仿佛足以隔绝世界上的所有寒冷。

黎明还未来临，窗外风雪仍盛，夜，还很长……

05 Sunday Morning

昴流睁开眼睛。

天边泛起白光，暴风雪停了，早起的鸟雀在林间发出喧闹声。风仍然很大，掠过屋檐下的时候他听到类似风铃摇摆的清脆叮当声。晨归的醉汉摇摇摆摆踩着雪回家，嘴里还哼着走调的曲子。

Sunday morning, praise the dawning.

浑身酸痛。

这是个美好的星期天上午。

他小心地、贪恋地盯着男人的睡颜看了一会儿。用目光轻轻抚过那眉峰眼角，心里因为那些流畅的线条和起伏而悸动不已。柔和的线条让这张脸看上去如此年轻而纯粹，充满了静谧的美感……

“借一面镜子给我，要是她的气息还能够在镜面上呵起一片薄雾，那么她还没有死。”

不知为什么，《李尔王》的这句台词突然闯入他的脑海。他的心重重抖了一下，似乎上面已经被栓住了一根线，而另一端被系在遥远未来的某处，每一下摇晃都感到带来疼痛的连结。

他小心翼翼地，几乎是颤抖着举起手掌靠近男人的鼻翼——

掌心是热的。

呼吸喷洒在上面，温暖而湿润。

他小心地翻转掌心，用自己的嘴唇轻轻触碰着，去感受那一小块潮湿的皮肤。震颤的余波正逐渐远去，他合上眼睛，再度陷入了睡眠。

END

注：关于燃烧，关于第三星球的文献和特隆哲学流派的内容，本篇的文字有参考广西师范大学出版社在2020年出版的德国小说家温弗里德·塞巴尔德《土星之环》（豆瓣链接：https://book.douban.com/subject/35089547/）第169页及第154页的内容。  
感谢这本美妙的书陪伴我走过了这个冬天。


End file.
